New Challenge!
So, I understand this should be for Blog-Posts or Discussion-Posts but... NEW CHALLENGE - Reviews for New Staff! [WARNING - This is to any users who have not received ranks such as "Content Moderator", "Administrator" and "Bureaucrat".] Users from our franchise known as "Creepypastas" have been searching on this wikifor days, weeks, months, even years to try and earn a place into the staff that helped construct and develop their choice to join here and explore the widest range of different yet similar OCs known for being Creepypastas. Some users have hoped to help the wiki by joining us and helping to reinforce the rules/criteria set. But, now is your chance! Users, ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the greatest thing I could think of! Now, there are some rules I have set for this challenge (obviously): # Violence/Trolling - NO threats or insults are allowed to be shared within the reviews! They are meant to be reviewing the character, not the creator. If the flaw is due to the similarities being shared with the creator or an argument has started, you MUST contact me (CriticizerHere) instantly, do not encourage the argument nor try to break it up. # Background Checks - Views of profiles, comments (recent/previous) and own creations will be taken into consideration to help even things out for everyone. Not everyone is reliable enough to receive the ranks listed above and, to make things fair, anyone joining the wiki will get searched for suspicious behaviour. However, depending on the history of the person, judgements won't be biased, even if there has been previous confrontations with me or other members of staff about something minor. This will also include Message Walls, Blog-Posts and Discussion-Posts to help find possible cheaters attempting to interfere with other users and their reviews. # Mimicry - Attempting to mimic other staff members reviews of Creepypastas will lead to an investigation and, if proven guilty of mimicry, the user caught will instantly be disqualified from the challenge! No-one will be allowed to mimic other's reviews unless it is purely the structure (e.g talking about the flaws before mentioning any additional errors in the page). Similar structures is fine but purely copying and pasting is NOT accepted. # Biased Judgement - You cannot review your own work. If you feel it is necessary, you may indeed use your work as a reference. However, anyone caught reviewing their own piece will be disqualified as it will make judgement for who will be staff unfair. Now...onto the actual criteria. You will be expected as a staff member to analyse for key details, ideas and review the entire Creepypasta. The criteria, in short terms, will be: * The structure of the story/origin. * The Creepypasta's motives. * The appearance/sight of the Creepypasta (description or image is fine). * The Creepypasta template (if there is one). * The language use within the origin. And, of course... * The SPaG (Spelling, Punctuation and Grammar). With the rules and criteria, all users wishing to participate into being apart of the staff can help join in this challenge by commenting that they wish to join within the comments of this page. If any user is unsure of what any detail on this page may mean, you have every right to tell me before I go giving the user's their Creepypastas. The results will be collected a week or two from now and, with the help of one of my friends, there will be at least one winner for each rank available. There will be at least a maximum of 5-8 users for this challenge to help save time/effort for us (CriticizerHere and Chaos) as well as collect the results in faster. Basically...Users will be given a Creepypasta at random to review. If they cannot finish their review in the given time, do not meet the criteria or fail to follow the rules, you will be disqualified from the contest and will not be allowed to interfere with other users (as this is another rule that must be followed). So, what are you waiting for? Sign up and try to see if you've got the skills necessary to partake in such a daring challenge! We're waiting! New Contestants (5/5 places taken) Screech Owl - Will be given the Creepypasta https://creepypastafiles.fandom.com/wiki/Ignus Ignus - Update: '''Screech has made the review and, due to some parts of the review lacking a few essential details to point out but still was able to identify a key flaw most users make with the correct amount of detail, he will be placed in the '''Content Moderator for now Duncanator 2406 - Will be given the Creepypasta https://creepypastafiles.fandom.com/wiki/Smile_Dog Smile Dog - Update: Duncan has made the review but, it was lacking too much detail to be considered a full review. So, his place here has been eliminated. RaeLotte - Will be given the Creepypasta https://creepypastafiles.fandom.com/wiki/Pinkamena Pinkamena - Update: Rae has made the review and, due to the excessive amounts of excellent linking to the inspiration to the Creepypasta itself, she will be placed in the Content Moderator for now. IrrelevantViewer - Will be given the Creepypasta https://creepypastafiles.fandom.com/wiki/Patricia_Mercia Patrica Mercia - Update: Irrelevant has made the review and, due to the excessive amounts of excellent detail, structure and language used to link each section along with the hints of improvements given as well as the conclusion with a rating, he will be placed in the Bureaucrat for now. (NOT COMPLETE) Austinmcboston - Will be given the Creepypasta https://creepypastafiles.fandom.com/wiki/Masqueraze Masqueraze SamoanaGirl101 - Will be given the Creepypasta https://creepypastafiles.fandom.com/wiki/Barren Barren - Update: '''Samoana has made the review and, due to some of the criteria being met along with a few flaws being identified in a suitable manner, she will be placed in the '''Content Moderator for now. All the Creepypastas have been given to the users to review within the span of a week. If there is any issues with the Creepypastas given, then please report to either of the following immediately: * CriticizerHere * Chaos * AnimeGirl45 Category:Not a pasta Category:Important